


压力释放法

by owllwo



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Zhang Yanqi/Zhou Zhennan, 张颜齐/周震南
Kudos: 1





	压力释放法

周震南在练习室里沉了脸走的时候张颜齐从后面追上来，他喊着周震南的名字但小孩头也不抬走的飞快，绕过一个拐角人就不见了。  
张颜齐在原地挠挠头，擦去刚才练习从额头流下的汗。也不能放着不管吧，他就怕小孩什么事都闷心里把自己憋坏了。于是他跟着绕过拐角，推开洗衣房的门，果然在窗前找到了周震南。  
周震南背朝着门，双手交叉在胸前，背挺得笔直，也不知道在洗衣机的震动下听没听见张颜齐进来。  
张颜齐小心翼翼地走进房间，顺手把门给带上。“南南……”他走近了想把周震南转过来，周震南却在他动作之前先转过来了，还向前一步，眼角红红的，因为情绪激动不稳的呼吸打在张颜齐脸上，却因为突然转身的动作幅度太大不小心拍到了张颜齐的重要部位而低下了头。  
张颜齐还来不及解释这是男人剧烈运动后的正常生理现象，在气头上的小孩已经扯下了他的裤子，宽松的运动裤一下掉到脚踝，张颜齐还想伸手阻拦周震南的动作却被一把抓住了性器。  
成年人是有正常生理需求的，尽管不是一个正确的时间正确的地点也算不上太正确的人，但张颜齐还是没忍住低喘出声，突如其来的刺激让他腿都有点站不住，不得不扶住身后的洗衣机才能维持平衡。周震南的手白白小小的，因为不怎么做事所以也软软的，短短的手指不太熟练地拢住张颜齐翘起的性器上下撸动了一下，阴茎就自动渗出些前列腺液来，打湿了他的手。  
“打炮有利于放松心情打炮有利于放松心情……”不知道是自我催眠还是教育小孩，总之不该在这时候出现的唐僧张颜齐让周震南忍无可忍，空出的另一只手抓住衣领就亲上他的嘴。  
虽然小孩才十八岁，自慰这事多少有可能做过，但亲吻可不是自己跟自己能学会的。周震南动作粗鲁，撞得张颜齐怀疑自己的嘴都破皮了，就好像只是两个人牙齿在打架。二十岁的青年叹了口气，腾出一只手来摸摸周震南的脸示意他放松，随即搂住他的后颈，慢慢地磨着他的嘴唇，伸出舌头去舔，勾得小孩也食髓知味地把舌头伸进张颜齐的口腔舔了个遍，像是第一天认识主人的小狗。  
“周震南……周震南……”张颜齐在亲吻的间隙叫小孩的名字，周震南反而不满起来，因为亲吻慢下来的手上动作停住了，“你刚才不是这么叫我的。”张颜齐在快感的漩涡里勉强睁开眼来，平常看起来就睡意朦胧的样子这时候神志更找不着北。  
“南南？”他低着头，额头抵着周震南的，顺着视线看下去小孩的裤裆也鼓鼓囊囊的。张颜齐的手从周震南的后颈一路滑倒跨部，勾着松紧带把周震南的裤子给褪下去，伸出手抓着两人勃起的性器靠在一起。  
又黏又烫的皮肤摩擦感让张颜齐没忍住又发出了点不好的声音，周震南啧了一声，把上身的卫衣掀起来让他咬住。  
“不许叫。”周震南一口咬在他胸口的纹身上，张颜齐痛地瞪了他一眼，但小孩还是该干啥干啥，甚至还伸出手搂住了他的腰，张颜齐一下没抓住手里湿滑的柱体，周震南的阴茎直挺挺地顶在了自己的腹肌上擦出一条晶亮的水痕来。  
周震南也没再继续用手，就着姿势搂紧了张颜齐顶起腰来，因为身高差头埋在张颜齐的颈窝，打在锁骨上的呼吸也不太规律，张颜齐欣慰地想果然还是小孩子啊，随即伸出手重新拢住两人的性器摩擦。敏感的头部互相碰撞的感觉让周震南一下没了声，呼吸都像被压在气管里，张颜齐偏过头去亲周震南藏在头发里的耳朵，白皙的皮肤马上红了起来。  
张颜齐加快了速度，两个人很快一起射了出来。  
很长一段时间——可能也只是张颜齐觉得很长——洗衣房里都没有声音，只有洗衣机滚动的声音。他放开了撑着身子的手，用那只干净的手搂着周震南慢慢滑下去坐到地上。小孩抓着他的衣服不放手，头也不肯抬起来，张颜齐唯一能感受到的就是急促的呼吸和高热的脸颊。  
他偏过头去靠在周震南头顶，手一下一下地顺着他的脊背，感觉周震南像是个猫一样慢慢放松了身体。“没事的。打个炮而已，放松心情嘛。”他轻声哄着，自从来了创造营他真的觉得自己像个操心的老父亲，“但是小孩子不要自己偷偷搞这个，搞多了会长不高。”  
好一会儿周震南才平复了呼吸，但还是不肯抬头，闷闷地发出一声嗯来。

END


End file.
